He Drives Me Crazy
by Kawaii-Sailor-Mini-Moon
Summary: After forcing Inuyasha into human clothes and dragging him to a karaoke bar, Kagome sings. This is my first fanfic, so be nice. R


Kagome and Inuyasha walked into a Karoke Bar. Kagome was gripping onto Inuyasha to keep herself from jumping off the face of the planet. Inuyasha on the other hand looked as if he was begging for a demon to come and kill him. He was wearing cargo pants, a T-shirt, sneakers, and a baseball cap. Kagome whad forced him into these clothes and then pratically dragged him to this place. He scoffed. _Humans are so easily amused._

"Here Inuyasha, seat yourself right here." Kagome brought him over to a clear, small, round table with on seat. She was being quite careful not to say the magic word 'sit.', although she thought she sounded like a total dufus by what her alternate was.

"Kagome, do I have to stay here? It smells...of humans." Inuyasha complained.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, duh, Inuyasha. We're on Earth. Everybody on Earth is a human." She looked up as the last singer was finishing up. "Now, you are going to stay right here until I'm finished here. And if you try to run away, I'll make sure you can't get your but up off the ground for 9 months!" She threatened before she smiled sweetly and ran to backstage.

Inuyasha blinked. Kagome never actually threatened him. _What could she have to do that's so important that I have to be here?_ Nonetheless he stayed in the same spot, looking at the stage, tapping his claws on the table's surface. 10 minutes later, he got his answer.

"Next up we have Kagome Higurashi" A man said. He vanished behind the stage as the curtain lifted to show a microphone, microphone stand, a very nervous, anxious, and ready Kagome.

The music began to play as Kagome's sweet voice began to sing.

_He wanders off..._

_He's just lost...without me._

_Doesn't matter what I say..._

_I try to give advice._

_I tell him twice._

_He won't listen..._

_Gotta do it his own way..._

_He drives me crazy!_

_All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy!_

_He drives me out of my mind..._

_So why do I worry...'bout him?_

_Why do I care?_

_I don't know why I let it phase me..._

_But he drives me crazy!_

_He drives me crazy..._

_Yeah..._

Inuyasha was captivated by the music of Kagome singing. He stared at her with his full attention. She stared at him back. _Is this song directed...at me?_

_He's here and there...everywhere._

_Just looking._

_Always finding something new..._

_I know he's kinda strange._

_He'll never change._

_Oh, tell me..._

_What's a girl supposed to do?_

_He drives me crazy!_

_All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy!_

_He drives me out of my mind..._

_So why do I worry...'bout him?_

_Why do I care?_

_I don't know why I let it phase me..._

_But he drives me crazy!_

_He drives me crazy..._

She began to swy with the music, then finally moving alltogether with the notes.

_Just go off in your own direction!_

_And see if anybody cares!_

_Just don't come running..._

_Back to me, Boy_

_He'll be wishing he had listened then..._

_'Cause I told him time and time...again!_

_He drives me crazy!_

_All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy!_

_He drives me out of my mind..._

_So why do I worry...'bout him?_

_Why do I care?_

_I don't know why I let it phase me..._

_But he drives me crazy!_

_He drives me crazy..._

_All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy..._

_Out of my mind..._

_He drives me crazy..._

_All of the... All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy..._

_Out of my mind..._

_He drives me crazy..._

_All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy..._

The music slowed to a stop, along with Kagome as the crowd applauded. Even Inuyasha. Kagome laughed a little, before she scurried off the stage.

She scampered over to Inuyasha, supressing a laughed when she saw his expression. "Okay, Inuyasha, we can go now." She held out her hand as they walked out of the place.

-----

The two walked down the street, hand in hand. They made no eye contact whatsoever. Inuyasha was just baffled, while Kagome was alittle embaressed at how she revealed her feelings.

Inuyasha finally stopped.

Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha?"

Her reply was herself being pulled to Inuyasha and his lips on hers. She was surprised, but nonetheless, she gave in and kissed back.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's particulary small waist. His hands began to wander, mesmorizing ever curve of her body. His tounge licked at her lips, wanting entrance.

Kagome gladly allowed as she opened her mouth wider. She took Inuyasha's hat off, her fingers playing with his hair. She moaned as she felt Inuyasha's tounge in her mouth. She pushed him further, deepening the kiss even more.

After 10 more minutes, air became a problem, even for Inuyasha. As they parted, they found themseles lost in each other's eyes. They smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's go home." Inuyasha said, as they once again started to walk home.

As they walked, snow began to fall.

fin

----

So, what do ya think of my first story?

PLEASE, pretty pretty pretty please review. I'll give you 3,000,000 cherries on 200,000,000 tons of ice cream. Okay, maybe not, but please? makes a puppy dog face.

Kawaii-Mini-Moon


End file.
